This Little White Horse of Mine
by Dreamypastelle
Summary: He’s always been her inspiration, but only as a friend. He should’ve at least noticed it. He really should’ve. Before someone else did. Before someone else made the wrong conclusions about it. Someone who loved gossiping. Someone like Lily Luna Potter?


_**This Little White Horse of Mine **_

_**by Dreamypastelle**_

_**Summary:**_

He's always been her inspiration, but only as a friend. He should've at least noticed it. He really should've. Before someone else did. Before someone else made the wrong conclusions about it. Someone who loved gossiping. Someone like Lily Luna Potter?

_A/N: Another ScorpiusxRose oneshot, but this time, it's more on their small friendship._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Don't give me that look, Lily."

I warned her already. If I get nasty, it's not my fault anymore.

Why did Lily-Luna have to be so interfering? I didn't like Scorpius Malfoy the way she thought I did. I liked him as a friend. I loved him as a friend. I'm an honest girl here. I really am.

He's just always been my inspiration. There were three reasons why.

* * *

When Al was sorted into Slytherin, I sort of expected people to make fun of him. No one did. Instead, they were even impressed by his greatness in dealing with his house's history.

Especially when he befriended Scorpius Malfoy. And vice versa.

I'd like to think they had this sort of connection between them that made them the closest of friends I ever knew. Heck, I'm Al's best friend, too, since I'm family, and there were times when Al picked Scorpius over me. I understood. They were both guys. Guys had their own perspective. Scorpius deserved Al's friendship, since he was _definitely_ unlike his judgmental father. He was a little haughty, of course, but he was more accepting.

I, on the other hand, was a spawn of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. It took me while to get used to the fact that Scorpius was not his father.

He inspired me in that way.

* * *

Every time I beat him in a test, I'd smirk at him. After all, my father told me to beat him in every test.

I felt proud of my commitment. It wasn't just my father's wish; it was mine as well to prove that I had my mother's brains. It was to prove that the Muggle blood in me gave me more qualities than the others.

I got used to wanting to prove something. I got used to beating Scorpius Malfoy.

The one time that he _did_ beat me, though, in a Transfiguration exam, he didn't gloat at all. Not one single smirk. Not one single gloat. He didn't even tease me or whatever.

I wasn't angry; I just felt... empty. I actually lost, and he was making no comment about it.

He just smiled at me and said "You still did well, Rose," after I left the classroom, defeated for the first time. I merely shrugged.

He inspired me in that way.

* * *

Another time was when I woke up, only to find out that Al wasn't going to celebrate Christmas with us. He was going with Scorpius Malfoy's family at the Malfoy Manor.

I felt sad. I really wanted to maintain my closeness with him. But every time I tried to get close again to him, something was stopping me.

I decided to confront Al about this. I told him how I felt. He got angry that I didn't tell him sooner, because he was feeling the same way.

Scorpius heard it all. He went to us and said, "You don't have to spend Christmas with us. Spend it with Rose. Spend it with your own family." Al just nodded; I glanced at Scorpius.

"Thank you for being really understanding..." I told him; he smiled shyly.

Christmas Day came soon and we all opened our presents. Al exclaimed over the Quidditch poster he got from Scorpius. I smiled. But what I didn't expect was to receive an expensive-looking pure white stuffed horse from him.

"Does he somehow know that I like horses?" I asked Al.

"Yeah, we sometimes talk about you..." he replied.

I didn't even bother to care that much about him, but he must've cared about me. I felt guilty as I remembered how I only sent him a box of Chocolate Frogs in a hurry. I knew that I should've actually tried to be good friends with him, especially when we (Albus, Scorpius and I) were together. He cared about me, after all.

He inspired me in that way.

* * *

I always kept that stuffed white horse of mine.

In some way, Lily thought that I was obsessing with it, even if I just gave it extra tender-loving care.

I was a fifth year in Hogwarts, and maturing like every other fifth year. But she was always asking me why I still kept this little white horse of mine. I said a good friend of mine gave it, which was true, and I didn't want to give her ideas.

She was a gossip queen.

Eventually, though, she found out it was Scorpius who gave me the stuffed white horse.

"You fancy him, don't you? You fancy him a lot!" she declared. I shook my head, smiling.

"He's just a good friend of mine. He's also my inspiration in some ways," I admitted. I knew he was my inspiration when it came to knowing the true, good nature of people.

"You still fancy him!" she accused me.

"I know I don't."

* * *

I can't believe how calm I was. I can't believe how unperturbed I was. The whole school already knew about my confession of how Scorpius Malfoy was my inspiration, which they mistook as me fancying him.

It wasn't long before Scorpius confronted me himself.

We were in the Charms classroom after class had ended and he looked at me.

"Is it true you fancy me?"

I sighed with a smile. Right now, all I felt was a desire to be just his close friend.

"No, I don't. But in case you did hear about you being my inspiration or something like that, it's true. You're a good, unbiased guy. You were nicer to me than I was nicer to you. You've inspired me to become a better person," I told him.

He looked away. I don't know why.

"Anyways, Scorpius, let's just forget about this whole I-fancy-you rumor. You're one of my best friends, nothing more than that because I know it will make you uncomfortable," I stated.

When he didn't say anything, I gave him one last smile. "I'll see you around, Scorp."

Then I left the classroom as I saw Al coming. I told him that Scorpius was still in there. He nodded, looking somewhat forlorn. I must've imagined it. But I had to go back to my dormitory. I left my beloved white horse in the wash in our bathroom.

There will be more time to talk about it, I guess.

* * *

"So did you tell her you fancied her as well?" asked Al.

Scorpius had a gloomy look. "No. She was really sincere in telling me that I was just her inspiration. I know it's true; the way she said it was full of honesty."

"Blimey, I'm sorry 'bout that," Al replied, clearly shocked.

"It's alright. Maybe she'll soon learn to realize that I was her own white horse all along..." Scorpius told him, but it was more of a whisper to himself.

"What do you mean by that? You're her steed or something?" said Al, bemused.

"It was just a metaphor, Albus Severus Potter."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, weird ending. I don't mind though. Since this was more on their small friendship. So... okay that's all. ^-^  
Than you for reading :3


End file.
